Heridas del corazón
by Sabaku No Er
Summary: A caso todos los jinchurikis tienen el mismo destino, el mismo dolor a lo largo de sus vidas? Al parecer no es diferente para la shinobi que lleva dentro al Gobi, Eridian Hiyori OC , pero... la amistad, y el amor pueden cambiar la vida las personas... no?
1. El Inicio del Gobi

**mi segundo fic! xD bueno este fic se desarrolla a lo largo de la historia de naruto, cuenta la historia de mi OC, Eridian Hiyori, quien es la Jinchuriki del Gobi, la bestia de las cinco colas, que en este fic sera un tigre de cinco colas sediento de sangre, bueno tecnicamente tigresa... en fin, el punto es que estas son las acotaciones por asi decirlo...**

**lo que esta **_en cursiva,_**son los cometarios de Eridian, quien narra su historia, a esepcion de lo que esta entre -guiones- que vendrian siendo pensamientos  
**

**"entre comillas" son enfasis en las palabras y/o oraciones**

**emmm ya saben que lo de (n/a) son mis coemntarios para aclarar cosas**

**emm... bueno... creo que es todo**

**solo me pretenecen los personajes de la familia Hiyori, lo demas es del anime Naruto....**

**Dejen reviews para hacer a er-chan feliz! sii!!! xDD  
**

**El inicio del Gobi**

_Mi nombre es Eridian Hiyori, nacida de Iwagakure no Sato, y entrenada en Kirigakure no Sato, segunda hija del cuarto Tsuchikage y jinchuriki del Gobi o Kyukestuki Tora _(n/a ignoro si en verdad ese el nombre/ identidad del Gobi, bestia de las cinco colas, que en mi versión será un tigre vampiro xD).

_Mi historia comienza ya hace 10 años, en mi antiguo hogar Iwagakur… por que tenemos que pagar por los pecados de otros?_

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

**-**Onee-san!!! –gritó la pequeña niña de apenas 5 años de edad, hija menor del Tsuchikage Hiyori, una niña de pelo castaño oscuro y piel algo morena, que llevaba la marca del Gobi sobre su mejilla izquierda, algo que asemejaba una "I" con una línea un poco curveada a su derecha.

Esta pequeña respondía al nombre de Eridian, que significaba luz de luna (n/a en mi imaginación…) , ella era ciega, debido a la maldición a la que fue destinada por sus padres, el costo de que sus padres accedieran a sellar a una de las legendarias bestias dentro de ella habiendo ya nacido; pero igualmente por causa de ello, de alguna manera u otra, conseguía mirar, contemplar el relieve de los objetos, ya que cada vez que ella golpeaba algo, o algo tocaba el piso mientras ella estuviera en contacto directo con el, el choque causaba ondas que le permitían contemplarlo, (n/a si han visto el Avatar, es algo como Toph, de hecho me basé mucho en ella, ya verán por que…) enzima de que tenia la capacidad de controlar la roca, el suelo.

-Imoto-san! – respondió su hermana mayor, Yuura Hiyori, una chica de 12 años de cabellos negros y pálida, considerada por la academia, la mejor shinobi de toda Iwagakure, ya que en batalla, era capas de suprimir toda clase de emoción, con tal de cumplir sus misiones – Como estas, pequeña hermana??

-Mejor, por que Yuura-chan esta aquí… - respondio esbozando una inocente sonrisa.

-Espera un momento, Er-chan, tengo que informarle a nuestro padre sobre mimision, por que no me esperas en el jardin?

-Esta bien!

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

_Esa tarde, descubrí el por que del odio de mis padres hacia mi, y debo admitir que ese dolor emocional, __jamás __lo olvidaré…_

La pequeña castaña decidió no obedecer a su hermana mayor y seguirla hasta la oficina de su padre, donde escucho las palabras mas hirientes de su infancia…

-Estoy complacido por el desempeño en tu misión , Yuura, - la felicito, el Tsuchikage, un hombre cerca de los 45 años de edad, de cabello negro, del cual quedaban solo algunos rastros, - ahora tomando un tema un poco mas familiar, debo pedirte que debes dejar de alentar a tu hermana menor, te lo pido como padre, hija, por favor deja de meterle esas cosas de que algún día será la gran Ninja, que ahora eres tú, Eridian… no sirve para esto, o para cualquier otra actividad… por su "condición" es peligrosa e inútil

-_I-Inutil…-_ repitió en su mente la palabra, la joven niña que espiaba la conversación.

-Por esa razón no puede asistir a la academia, o salir al mundo, su simple presencia… pone en peligro nuestras vidas. – comentó la madre de las Hiyori, quien no había muerto como se suponía que debía ser cuando sellan a una bestia dentro de un niño, ya que el caso de Eridian, era especial por que en ella la bestia había sido sellada cuando ya había nacido, en cambio de la muerte de su madre, había perdido el sentido de la vista.

-_Yo… soy… inútil… un peligro…_- pensó la pequeña jinchiriki.

Su corazón no pudo mas…

Eridian se dirigió al patio trasero, donde se encontraba su solitario columpio, en el cual pasaba días enteros, imaginando como seria el mundo lleno de colores, un mundo vivo, en donde ella es capas de socializar con las personas, sin que salgan corriendo por el miedo…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

-Er-chan… estas bien hermanita…? – pregunto la Hiyori de cabellos negros

-Naze? Porque soy lo que soy, inútil ante oto-sama y oka-sama, por que soy un monstruo ante la aldea? Yuura… porque… - comenzó a sollozar la pequeña tocándose el pecho, donde se encontraba otra marca que demostraba que ella conenia el poder de lo que se podía considerar una súper arma.

-Imoto-san… te propongo algo, levanta esos animos, que te parece si vamos en un pequeño biaje solas tu y yo, mi pa… Tsuchikage-sama me encomendó otra… mision… te gustaría acompañarme?

El rostro de la niña se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Onee-san, en serio quieres que te acompañe en una misión?!

-Hai… de hecho… -las facciones de Yuura se endurecieron de repente – esta misión… no la podría cumplir sin ti…

-Wakatta!! Cuando nos vamos?!

-Ahora mismo…

Así fue como las hermanas Hiyori partieron rumbo a Sunagakure, la aldea aliada cuyo Kazekage era gran amigo del padre de las hermanas.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

-Nee, Yuura-chan? Por que venimos a Suna? Sabes que me resulta confuso "ver" en la arena…

-Lo se, hermanita, pero necesito pedirle un favor al Kazekage… mientras yo hablo con el… por que no vas a explorar un poco, confio en que no te meteras en alguna clase de problema, o si?

-Claro que no hermana, - respondió Eridian con una sonrisa en su rostro inocente, preparándose para correr con sus pies descalzos – entonces esperaré a que me busques!!

-Espera… - la retuvo Yuura, para cubrirle la mitad del rostro con su ondulada cabellera castaña, tapando la marca de su mejilla izquierda – listo, ahora, tienes que esperar a que te busque, entiendes?

-Hai!

-Bien… puedes irte…

Asi… ambas hermanas tomaron diferentes caminos dentro de la aldea oculta en la Arena….


	2. Una tarde en Suna, amigos?

**El segundo cap de este fic, que admitamoslo... no es tam bueno como quisiera, pero bueno... ojala les guste!**

**Una tarde en Suna, amigos?**

**Previamente…**

-Espera… - la retuvo Yuura, para cubrirle la mitad del rostro con su ondulada cabellera castaña, tapando la marca de su mejilla izquierda – listo, ahora, tienes que esperar a que te busque, entiendes?

-Hai!

-Bien… puedes irte…

Asi… ambas hermanas tomaron diferentes caminos dentro de la aldea oculta en la Arena….

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

_Podría decirse que aquel fue el único día feliz de mi vida, hasta cierto punto, resultaba que no estaba sola, pero todo cambia, siempre lo hace, por que? no tengo la mas minima idea, pero… duele… y mucho…no mas… no mas dolor…_

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Para llegar a Suna, solo se hacían unos cuantos días desde Iwagakure, la tarde que las hermanas se separaron, la pequeña jinchuriki caminó entre la multitud, por primera vez, sin ser señalada, empujada, temida… Continuó su confuso camino entre la arena cuando llegó a donde unos niños jugaban con una pelota, y de la nada comenzaron a gritar y correr…

-Es Gaara… Sabaku No Gaara!!!

-Corran!!!

Parecía que huían de alguien, Gaara…

-Gaara-sama, detente por favor!!! – gritó un joven que defendió a una niña de algo… arena. Aquello llamo la atención de la pequeña castaña, quien observaba desde una distancia considerable…

Cuando todo se calmó, notó que un pequeño se había quedado solo, ese debía de ser Gaara…

Acercándose cautelosamente, Eridian tomó el oso que el pequeño había dejado tirado en el piso…

-Creo que esto es tuyo… tu debes ser Gaara…

El pequeño miro a la niña castaña con una mirada de psicopata, pero al notar que ella no reaccionaba ante eso, se relajó un poco, tomando su peluche, aun sumido en su abismo de tristeza…

-Por que huían de ti?

-Tu por que no lo haces? Soy un monstruo…

Inclinandose hacia él, para tocarle el rostro para crearse una imagen, la niña sonrió.

-A mi no me pareces un monstruo…

Desconcertado, por la reaccion de aquella extraña, Gaara levanto el rostro secandose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y al notar la mirada ausente de los ojos cafés de Eridian se levantó del suelo.

-Quien eres tu? – preguntó el pequeño pelirojo

-Me llamo Eridian, pero mi hermana me dice Er, si quieres tu tambien puedes llamarme así… - respondió la interrogada con una sonrisa que iluminaba su triste rostro

-Jamás te había visto por aquí… de donde eres?

-De iwagakure, vine con mi hermana por que tiene una clase de mision, vino a pedirle algo al Kazekage…

-P-Porque…

- Eh?

-Porque no huyes de mi?

-Por que debería? A mi me pareces bastante normal… - el rostro de la pequeña se entristeció de repente… - a menos que seas como yo…

-Como tu? – Preguntó el joven pelirrojo buscandole la mirada.

Al encontrar sus pálidos ojos, volvió a notar que no miraba nada en especial.

-Por que te dicen monstruo? No eres diferente a ellos… no como yo… no deberías estar solo… - continuó la niña castaña.

-Por que dices que eres diferente? También te dicen monstruo?

-…Si…

-Por que?

Al responder a esa pregunta la pequeña tomó una posición fetal, metiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-No lo se, a veces pienso que por que mis ojos no funcionan… otras… por que… por que puedo hacer esto…

Al decir esto último, extendio su brazo derecho y haciendo un movimiento con su mano, atrajo una piedra que se encontraba a solo unos metros de distancia… Aquello dejó al pelirrojo con los ojos abiertos, y con una sonrisa de sorpresa en su rostro

-Increible!! Como lo hiciste?

-No lo se… - respondió Eridian sin sacar la cabeza de entre las rodillas – pero lo odio… por eso las personas me odia… ni siquiera mis padres me quieren…

La niña emanaba un aura de tristeza que Gaara pudo sentir claramente, era como lo que él había sentido hacia unos momentos. Al ver que Eridian no levantaba el rostro se sentó a su lado, formando un pequeño montículo de arena frente a ellos.

-Es como lo que yo hago… - dijo mientras la castaña levantaba el rostro por lo que estaba _viendo_. Al mirar a Gaara con sus ojos ausentes, el pelirrojo apartó las lagrimas que se derramaban de los ojos de la hija del Tsuchikage, quien no pudo notar la sonría que él le dedicaba.

-Creo que ambos… estamos solos… - dijo el pequeño apartando el rostro.

-Tal vez no… - respondió la castaña de repente, con la inocencia brillando nuevamente en su rostro – nee, Gaara-kun… podemos… ser amigos?

-Amigos…

El rostro de la pequeña era expectante, esperaba con ancias la respuesta de quien podría ser su primer amigo de verdad…

-Esta bien! – respondió el pelirrojo, abrazando su oso de peluche, sonriendo ampliamente.

Esa tarde, los dos pequeños la pasaron juntos, jugando y divirtendose de una forma en la que ninguno lo habia hecho jamás, tanto así, que la tarde paso tan rápidamente, que el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta de ya era de noche; era noche de luna llena, así que decidió mostrarle a su nueva amiga su lugar favorito en toda Suna…

La condujo hatsta el techo de la torre del Kazekage, donde se podía contemplar la magnificencia de la luna llena. Al entender lo que Gaara intentaba mostrarle, Eridian bajo la cabeza, volviendo a retomar su aura de tristeza, que ahora, tambien emanaba un poco de enojo…

-Que sucede? – Pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo

-Ya te dije que no puedo ver, y tu me traes a este lugar, queriéndome mostrar algo… pensé que lo habias entendido…

-N-No puedes ver?

-No como tu lo haces! – exclamó la pequeña rompiendo en llanto.

-Perdóname, no… no sabia a que te referias… pero… yo solo queria que me acompañaras a este lugar por que a nadie mas se lo había mostrado, y quería que tu estuvieras aquí, me perdonas?

-E-Esta bien… - respondió entre sollozos Eridian

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Los pequeños caminaban por las calles de Suna, siendo observados de una manera extraña por los habitantes, pero sin darle importancia, ya que el hecho de saber que no estaban solos les hacia sentir de un humor especialmente bueno.

Jugaban despreocupadamente, cuando Eridian notó una silueta muy familiar de entre la multitud.

-Yuura onee-san!!! – exclamó mientras corría jalando a su amigo de la mano – mira onee-san, el es Gaara, es mi nuevo amigo! Gaara ella es Yuura, mi hermana mayor!

-Asi que… - saludó de un modo un tanto maternal al nuevo amigo de su hermana, mientras frotaba sus cabellos pelirrojos – eres amigo de mi imoto-san?

-Hai – respndió el aludido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y hasta un ligero sonrojo

-Nee, Yuura-chan, hasta cuando nos quedaremos? mañana Gaara me dejará mostrarle lo que puedo hacer otra vez!

Al escuchar las palabras llenas de emocion de su hermanita, las facciones de mayor de las Hiyori se volvieron fías y llenas de dolor…

-Lo lamento mucho, Er-chan, pero… me temo que tenemos que irnos ahora mismo…

-P-Pero…

-Perdoname, pero aun tenemos que ir a Kirigakure, asi que tendras que despedirte de tu amigo…

-Gaara-kun… - susurró dirigiendo su mirada ausente pero triste hacía el niño pelirrojo

-Esta bien… - murmuro en un tono triste – v-vendrás a visitarme, verdad?

-Claro que si!! Verdad Yuura, verdad que regresaremos?!

Yuura esbozó una sonrisa escasa de sentimiento casi inperceptible.

-Pronto…

_Esa fue una promesa vacia…_

Yuura, le dio unos minutos a su hermana menor para despedirse del pequeño Gaara…

-Entonces… regresaras pronto, verdad?

-Mi hermana jamas me ha mentido, nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo!

Aquella promesa no le parecio lo bastante convincente al pelirrojo, asi que su aura de tristeza aumentó.

Al notar eso, Eridian, retiró de su cuello un pequeño relicario en forma de corazón que su hermana le había regalado un si cumpleaños; tomó la mano del niño que se encontraba frente a ella y puso el relicario en su palma, Gaara contemplo su accion un poco confundido.

-Me lo obsequió mi hermana, esto sera como la garantía de que regresaré, agamos un trato, me lo devolveras cuando nos volvamos a ver, hecho?

Aquella sonrisa inocente regreso al rostro del pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo!

_Esa noche, creo que Gaara regreso a casa, parecía triste, confundido; no supe nada mas de él esa noche…_

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Las hermanas se encontraban camino a Kiri, y, aunque era bastante tarde, a decir verdad, ya era de madrugada, ninguna de las dos mostraba signos de cansancio, y el viaje hasta ahora había sido bastante distante, ya que la mayor había estado ignorando a su hermanita durante todo ese rato, lo cual incomodaba a la pequeña de una manera casi tangible. De repente Yuura se detuvo en seco, despertando la curiosidad de Eridian.

-Que pasa Yuura? – preguntó la pequeña deteniéndose detrás de ella.

-Quédate detrás de mi…

En ese momento, tres ANBU de la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas se dejaron ver frente a ellas

-Yuura Hiyori, tenemos ordenes directas del Tsuchikage para verificar que hayas cumplido con la mision que se te fue asignada… – dijo Ayame, la ANBU que estaba al frente de aquella formación.

-Tambie tenemos órdenes de que en el caso de que no la hayas cumplido, lo hagamos por ti… - continuó Haur, el ANBU a mano izquierda de Ayame.

-A cualquier costo, sin importar lo que tengamos que hacer. – concluyó Kin, quien se encontraba a la derecha de Ayame.

-Si ese es el caso… - los retó Yuura.


	3. Misión ANBU, el despertar

**wii un nuevo cap xD creo que me emosione un poco xDD, emm bueno... se que no es el super fic que esperaba que fuera, pero al menos me atrevo a publocarlo... xDD**

**bueno, emm ... pues creo que mejor dejo que sutedes lo juzguen, me dejarían un review?? onegai??? necesito saber si les gusta xD**

**bueno ya dejo de molestar...  
**

**Misión ANBU, el despertar**

**Previamente…**

-Yuura Hiyori, tenemos ordenes directas del Tsuchikage para verificar que hayas cumplido con la misión que se te fue asignada… – dijo Ayame, la ANBU que estaba al frente de aquella formación.

-También tenemos órdenes de que en el caso de que no la hayas cumplido, lo hagamos por ti… - continuó Haru, el ANBU a mano izquierda de Ayame.

-A cualquier costo, sin importar lo que tengamos que hacer. – concluyó Kin, quien se encontraba a la derecha de Ayame.

-Si ese es el caso… - los retó Yuura.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

_Esos recuerdos son tan distantes… pero el dolor sigue presente, aunque ya casi es intangible… pero aun esta ahí…_

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Yuura tomó una posición defensiva, con un kunai en ambas manos, preparada para defenderse de cualquier ataque de su sensei, Ayame, o los otros dos ANBU.

-Eridian… escóndete… - ordeno la mayor de las hermanas

La pequeña jinchuriki obedeció a su hermana intentando correr hacia unos árboles, pero su carrera fue interrumpida por su hermana, quien bloqueó la trayectoria de ocho senbon (agujas) que iban dirección a la castaña.

-Che… quieres hacerlo interesante, verdad Yuura? – exclamó Haru, quien había lanzado las agujas.

-Si quieres llegar hasta ella, tendrás que pasar sobre mi, Haru-san, los tres tendrán que hacerlo…

-Las ordenes son acabar con el objetivo, a cualquier costo… lo siento Yuura-san – se disculpó Kin, mientras tomaba su katana y arremetía contra Yurra, dejando el camino libre para que Ayame se encaminara hacia la niña castaña.

-O-Objetivo? – susurró aterrada la pequeña.

Con una sorprendente habilidad, Yuura consiguió desarmar a Kin para después lanzar tres kunai hacia Ayame, quien logró esquivarlos con dificultad.

-Parece que te he entrenado bien… - se dirigió hacia Yuura su sensei mientras se retiraba la mascara del rostro recogiéndose el cabello gris, dejando ver sus pasivos ojos ámbar en su rostro pálido, para después volverse hacia la hija menor de Teuchikage – tu padre, Tsuchikage-sama, nos ha ordenado matarte, ya que representas un peligro para la villa, vinimos para cumplir la misión que le fue dada a tu hermana, era ella quien debía manchar sus manos con la sangre del monstruo que eres, pero es débil, así que lo aremos por ella, sin importar si también tenemos que tomar su vida, ordenes son ordenes…

El rostro de la niña castaña estaba horrorizado, en shock, ni siquiera pudo moverse al percatarse de que la silueta que se acercaba a ella tomaba su respectiva katana; al ver como una de las siluetas desaparecía y volvía a aparecer sobre la silueta mas cercana, tirándola al piso, reaccionó, alejándose de la escena por instinto.

-Tres contra uno es algo injusto, Ayame-sensei, muy propio de ti. – Dijo la pelinegra con un pie sobre el pecho de la de los ojos ámbar.

-Eres buena, pero débil… - respondió la aludida mientras tiraba a su alumna, presionando su katana contra su cuello – crees poder contra tres ANBU?

-Claro… - respondió Yuura alejando a Ayame con una patada e incorporandose.

En ese momento, los otros dos ANBU, Haru y Kin, atacaron por la espalda, haciendo casi imposible que la Shinobi de apenas **---X---** años de edad fuera capaz de defenderse, dejando escapar un grito de dolor, pero aún con una herida tan profunda como esa continuó con la lucha por proteger a su hermana menor.

-No lo hagas tan difícil Yuura-san, no queremos regresar con dos cadáveres en la espalda…

-N-No dejaré que le pongan un dedo encima… - susurró la shinobi levantándose débilmente con otro kunai en la mano.

Kin, quien era el mas "humano" de los tres ANBUS, solo esquivaba sus ataques y la empujaba de vez en cuando, causándole a la Hiyori una serie de caídas que le llenaban de raspones; en cambio, los otros dos integrantes del equipo la atacaban con kunais, agujas e incluso sellos explosivos, hasta que la cantidad de heridas y la perdida de sangre, causo que la hija del Tsuchikage cayera en uno mas de sus ataques.

Ayame se acercó cautelosamente, volteando boca arriba el cuerpo de su alumna casi inconciente, y apuntando su katana a su pecho.

-Que lastima perder a tan ejemplar Ninja… Yuura… tu padre estará triste, pero es nuestro trabajo…

-S-Solo somos a-armas… no? – logró decir la shinobi que yacía en el suelo

-Así es… - respondió su sensei, para después clavar su katana en el pecho de la pelinegra quien no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar…

A lo lejos, el grito de dolor que provenía de una inocente niña "_ciega_" que había contemplado como asesinaban a su hermana mayor por su culpa, se dejo escuchar.

-YURAAA!!!! – exclamó mientras corría hacia el cuerpo de su hermana.

-Terminemos con la misión… quiero ir a casa… - dijo Haru en ton tono un tanto aburrido.

-Acabemos con el inútil monstruito. – ordenó la líder del equipo.

El objetivo del equipo ANBU se encontraba reclinada sobre el cuerpo de su hermana, abrazándola, llorando; en ese momento, la atmósfera se volvió densa, una enorme cantidad de chakra emanaba de la jinchuriki, haciendo que el suelo que se encontraba bajo ella comenzara a cuartearse en dirección a los ANBU, quienes quedaron pasmados ante tanto poder proveniente de una pequeña niña, sin duda alguna, el Gobi había despertado.

-Q-Que es todo este poder?! – exclamó Haru

-Podría ser? – dudó Kin.

-El Tigre de las Cinco colas – afirmo Ayame - … esto va a ser divertido…

En ese momento, al escuchar su nombre, el Gobi, levantó el rostro, dejando ver in repentino cambio en los ojos de la pequeña castaña, que habían pasado de su color café pálido a un amarillo ámbar con una línea negra en el centro rodeada por dos círculos del mismo color que después se convertirían en cinco, dependiendo de que tanto se liberara el quinto de los bijû; también permitiendo que el equipo ANBU notara como la marca de su mejilla izquierda se expandía por su rostro que solo irradiaba ira y hasta un poco de desesperación.

-No… soy… inútil… - susurró la castaña mientras se erguía para encarar a quienes pretendían atacarla, retirando la banda de su hermana de su frente y dando un paso para dejar el cuerpo tras de ella.

-En serio? – habló Ayame en un tono sarcástico – por que según tengo entendido… si no lo fueras tu padre no hubiera ordenado tu muerte… - continuó para después arremeter contra la pequeña que se acercaba lentamente.

Al ver (n/a: el poder del Gobi permite que Eridian sea capaz de ver claramente, por eso el cambio en sus ojos xP) que Ayame pretendía atravesarla con su katana, Eridian, simplemente levantando el brazo, hizo que un pilar de piedra se levantara del suelo, propinándole a la ANBU de los ojos ámbar un golpe bajo el mentón que le causo una ligera perdida del conocimiento.

-Como lo hizo? – preguntó Kin aún pasmado por la sorpresa.

-Q-Que no se suponía que la niña era ciega? – Pregunto Haru

-Ese es el tigre que le permite ver… - aclaró Ayame mientras se levantaba del piso secándose la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano – por eso representa un peligro para la aldea, si el Gobi despierta, estamos perdidos… Que esperan cumplan con su misión!! – ordenó

Con esa orden, los otros dos ANBU salieron del shock en el que se encontraban, y comenzaron con la pelea.

La pequeña castaña frenó su paso al ver que los ninjas desaparecían, y al notar su presencia nuevamente en diferentes puntos alrededor de ella, levantó ambos brazos causando que dos enormes bloques de piedra se precipitaran contra Haru y Kin; y pateando el suelo, que otro mas chocara contra Ayame. Pensando que Haru y Kin se encontraban inconcientes Eridian caminó en dirección a Ayame para encararla.

-Que se siente que una pequeña niña haya vencido a una shinobi como tu? – preguntó mientras la roca rodeaba el cuerpo de la ANBU impidiéndole cualquier clase de movimiento.

-N-No hemos sido vencidos aun…

En ese momento, la niña castaña sintió algo así como un piquete en su espalda; Kin, le había lanzado unos cuantos kunais, que no habían conseguido atravesar su piel, ya que esta se había tornado de piedra, en ese instante un tercer circulo apareció alrededor de las líneas de los ojos de la pequeña, causando que su chakra se volviera visible y tomara una especie de forma felina a su alrededor; aquel ataque por parte de Kin causo que el Gobi volteara en su dirección, mostrando los dientes y haciendo otro movimiento con su mano libre, atrapándolo en otra prisión de piedra; en esta ocasión, la castaña relajo un poco el puño, abriéndolo mientras que en la prisión de Kin comenzaban a sobresalir siluetas que asemejaban agujas, y al volver a cerrar su puño, aquellas siluetas volvían a incrustarse en la piedra, causando en el ANBU un agudo grito de dolor.

-Q-Que le has hecho? – preguntaron los dos ninjas restantes con una expresión de pánico.

-Lo maté… - respondió la portadora del Gobi con una inocencia sorprendente mientras contemplaba como comenzaba a brotar sangre de su mano libre, y tras mirarla por unos instantes, decidió lamerla tras inhalar su dulce aroma – uno y faltan tres…

Tras escuchar la última frase de la niña, Haru decidió arriesgarse a atacarla con una serie de lanzamientos de agujas y kunais con sellos explosivos, los cuales esquivo Eridian levantando una pared entre las armas y ella; tras ver que sus ataques no resultarían, Haru decidió llamar unos cuantos clones pero fue inútil, ya que al final, terminó siendo aplastado a la altura del abdomen por un bloque de roca que terminaba en picas en el extremo; causando que nuevamente emanara sangre de la mano de la pequeña.

-Porque? – pregunto Eridian bajando la cabeza a la kunoichi

-Q-Que quieres decir?

-Por que tengo que pagar por sus errores?! – exclamó mientras aparecía el cuarto circulo en sus ojos y la energía de su chakra comenzaba materializarse en la forma de un tigre, causando que la castaña apretara el puño con fuerza, haciendo que el espacio que quedaba libre dentro de la prisión de roca de Ayame se acabara y prensara a la ANBU, causándole una dolorosa muerte y a Eridian la perdida de su conciencia.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

-Eres débil… - la acusó una ronca y penetrante voz que provenía de la oscuridad.

-Q-Quien eres? – se atrevió a preguntar la inocente.

-Soy por lo que sigues con vida – aclaro la voz mientras un tigre con cinco colas emergía de entre las sombras y se dirigía a la niña con aire amenazador.

-Entonces… tu eres…

-Así es… soy la fortaleza de tu patético e inútil cuerpo…

-No… no soy patética ni inútil… - susurró Eridian bajando la cabeza.

-Si lo eres, y por eso sufres… - continuó acusándola la tigresa mientras caminaba a su alrededor.

-Ya… ya no quiero… no mas dolor..

-Te tengo una propuesta…

-Cual?

-Te daré fuerza, fortaleza … - ofreció la tigresa

-A cambio de que? – pregunto Eridian que aún se encontraba entre la oscuridad

-A cambio de lo que te queda de inocencia, y de sangre… calma mi sed de sangre…

-Así ya no sufrire?

-Nunca jamás… - prometió el Gobi

-…hecho…

En ese momento, la tigresa arremetió contra la infantil silueta de la pequeña niña castaña, emitiendo un temible rugido.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Al volver en sí, Eridian se encontraba nuevamente entre la obscuridad, que solo se iluminaba con las ondas que provocaban los choques de su brazo con el pecho de alguien.

-Q-Quien eres? – pregunto en un suspiro.

-A caso no me recuerdas? – respondió con otra pregunta una voz femenina bastante familiar, pero que no lograba despertar alguna emoción en la pequeña – Soy Midori, Eridian-san, Yamura Midori, de Kiri…soy… era la mejor amiga de tu hermana…

-Mi…dori…


	4. El arma secreta de Kiri

**El arma secreta de Kiri.**

**Previamente…**

Al volver en sí, Eridian se encontraba nuevamente entre la obscuridad, que solo se iluminaba con las ondas que provocaban los choques de su brazo con el pecho de alguien.

-Q-Quien eres? – pregunto en un suspiro.

-A caso no me recuerdas? – respondió con otra pregunta una voz femenina bastante familiar, pero que no lograba despertar alguna emoción en la pequeña – Soy Midori, Eridian-san, Yamura Midori, de Kiri…soy… era la mejor amiga de tu hermana…

-Mi…dori…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

_Asi fue como encontré mi único propósito en la vida, nada de sueños, ni fantasías, ni estupideces acerca del destino…escogí este camino, el camino Ninja, el de las armas conocidas como Shinobi… mi único propósito: ser una herramienta útil para quienes me manejan… cumplir con cada una de mis misiones… a cualquier costo…_

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

-Er-chan, Er-chan, despierta!! – continuaba diciendo Ami, la hermana menor de Midori; ami era como una replica en miniatura de su hermana mayor, ambas tenian el mismo extraño tono gris de cabello y los mismos ojos café, que mas algunas veces aparentaban más un extraño color rojo oscuro, claro que, la castaña, no podía notarlo…

Ami y Eridian habían crecido juntas los últimos 7 años, puesto que desde la noche en que Midori había rescatado a la jinchuriki, esta se había quedado y vivido con las hermanas Yamura durante todo ese tiempo.

-Que quieres, Ami? – rugió la castaña después de una serie de balbuceos incoherentes que eran sofocados por una almohada.

-Er-chan levántate, hoy es el día! Vamos… que acaso no quieres graduarte de la academia?

Después de oír la palabra "graduarte", la chica castaña de casi 13 años hizo a un lado las sabanas para después estirarse, abriendo sus pálidos ojos café que resaltaban poco de su piel morena, y arrastrando un pie tras otro, se dirigió a donde la esperaba la chica de cabello gris.

-Estas hecha un caos!! – la acusó Ami

-Claro, claro, dame cinco minutos… - respondió Eridian con una voz áspera y apagada, para después dirigirse al baño.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Cinco exactos minutos después, la castaña apareció en la cocina, vistiendo su clásico atuendo, cubría de su pecho hasta la cintura con vendajes, sobre los cuales usaba una camiseta de red, que a su ves tenia encima una camiseta de tirantes gris, los cuales combinaba con una clase de bermudas color gris oscuro algo ceñidas; sus piernas se encontraban vendadas casi en su totalidad de las rodillas en adelante, dejando libres solo el talón y las puntas de ambos pies. Su cabello castaño ondulado caía aún mojado sobre sus hombros, goteando.

-Er-chan, por que no te secas bien el pelo? – preguntó Ami en un tono un tanto molesto, mientras colocaba un plato frente a la castaña, el cual emitía un muy agradable aroma.

La chica de los ojos café pálido ignoró aquella pregunta superficial, y sin descomponer sus serias facciones, se limitó a desayunar.

Después de unos minutos, Ami se levanto de la mesa en dirección a donde la castaña, quien con solo un imperceptible movimiento de su pie derecho, levanto una gruesa barrera de roca entre ella y la de cabellos grises al sentir las vibraciones que sus pasos provocaban.

-Que es lo que intentas? – preguntó Eridian, con su voz seca.

-Er-chan, tengo que arreglar tu cabello, y se hace tarde…

Puesto que la castaña no tenía forma de saber si lo que decía Ami era cierto, decidió bajar su defensa tras soltar un ligero suspiro, para que la menor de las Yamura recogiera su cabello castaño en una cola de caballo.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

El camino hacia la academia había sido bastante pesado para la castaña, no solo por que la atmósfera de ese día era bastante densa, pesada, sino también por que tuvo que soportar 15 minutos de euforia en su máximo esplendor y una serie de "hoy seremos ninjas" y "a caso no estas feliz Er-chan?" siendo que la Hiyori no soportaba el optimismo de quien vendría siendo una de sus hermanas adoptivas, o de cualquier otra persona; pero al final, lograron llegar sin que alguien saliera herido.

Una vez en la academia, no tuvo que seguir soportando tanta euforia, puesto que el asiento de Ami se encontraba a varios metros de distancia del suyo.

En ese momento, entró en el salón su sensei, Masakazu Ryozo, un Ninja alto, de cabello negro y tez pálida, quien vestía el atuendo clásico de los chinin, con su protector sobre su frente.

-Muchachos, se que están ansiosos por graduarse, pero… en verdad están listos para su examen final? – comenzó a hablar Ryoso-sensei.

-Se refiere al examen en donde los estudiantes comenzamos una batalla hasta la muerte en la que solo se gradúa quien sobreviva? – preguntó Ryuji, uno de los tres mejores estudiantes de la academia, un chico pálido, de cabello azulado, con ojos grises y facciones frías, serias.

-Eh… no, abandonamos ese examen de graduación hace ya mucho tiempo atrás… después del incidente con Zabuza… - respondió el sensei, con un ligero aire de confusión – pero este año será algo que creo que todos _"disfrutarán"_. Formaran equipos, los cuales serán los definitivos en caso de que logren aprobar; su examen consistirá en… vencer a tres de los mejores ANBU de Kiri…

En ese momento tres ANBU aparecieron a espaldas de Ryoso…

Las vibraciones que sus apariciones provocaron en el suelo, causaron que la castaña pudiera ver una clara imagen parecida a lo que había ocurrido hace 7 años…

**.:Flashback:.**

-A-A donde me llevas? – preguntó la niña castaña que apenas había logrado recuperar su conciencia – bájame… no necesito que me ayudes…

La kunoichi no opuso resistencia alguna y dejó que los pies de la niña tocaran el suelo…

-Aun no has respondido mi pregunta… - replicó una ves que pudo ser capaz de sentir las vibraciones bajo sus pies que le permitieran ver.

-A mi aldea… veremos al Mizukage…

-Por que debería acompañarte? – indagó Eridian

-Porque unos días atrás recibí una carta de parte de tu hermana, donde me pedía que te llevara con migo a Kiri e intentara hacer que accedieran a que te quedes con migo…

-Yuura… - murmuró la niña mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido sin cambiar sus facciones nostálgicamente serias.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Midori guió a la pequeña hasta el centro de la villa escondida entre la niebla, para presentarse con el Mizukage, una vez que llegaron la kunoicho le pidió a la pequeña que se quedara fuera de la oficina, mientras hablaba con su superior. Esta solo se resignó a obedecer, puesto que no le quedaba otra opción, aunque aún podía escuchar claramente de lo que discutían.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

-Ya veo… -decía una voz que parecía de un hombre mayor – y… que nos traería de bueno su estancia aquí?

-Mizukage-sama, ella puede ser el arma que hemos estado buscando, incluso puede que con ella aquí, los conflictos internos de Kri lleguen a su fin…

-En tal caso… donde viviría?

-Se quedaría con migo y con mi hermana.

-Estarias dispuesta a poner en riesgo a tu familia contal de darle un hogar a una completa extraña?

-Ella no es una extraña para mi, Mizukage-sama.

-Claro… ahora, tomando en cuenta su "estado" como pretendes que se convierta en un shinobi, desde mi punto de vista, sus capacidades son limitadas, ella es inútil…

Esta última palabra, desconectó a la niña de la conversación.

-_Yo no soy inútil… -_se dijo a si misma

-Esta bien, - continuó el hombre – pero queda bajo tu responsabilidad, tu tendrás que encontrar la manera de sellarla nuevamente, en caso de que despierte, la seguridad de esta villa esta en tus manos, demuéstrame que es un arma útil, tal como tú lo has sido…

**.:Fin del flashback:.**

Poco a poco, los equipos de su generación se fueron formando, dejando a tres mejores estudiantes en un equipo: Hiyori, Eridian Yamura Ami y Kyrum Ruyji.

-Ustedes – dijo Ryoso-sensei al ultimo equipo en formarse – síganme al campo de entrenamiento 4, les tengo un diferente examen…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Una vez que se encontraron en el campo de entrenamiento 4, Ryoso-sensei les explico que para ellos, su enfrentamiento y examen final sería contra un Ninja rastreador… tras escuchar la explicación, Ruijy y Ami resolvieron algunas de sus dudas con Ryoso y una vez que todo estuvo claro su sensei desapareció, sin antes ordenarles, especialmente a la castaña, que no mataran a su contrincante.

Hubo un extremo silencio en el campo por unos instantes hasta que la jinchuriki tomó casi imperceptiblemente tres kunai y los lanzó hacia la densa oscuridad del húmedo bosque. Los tres chicos esperaron solo unos instantes para que después apareciese su contrincante frente a ellos; ésta extendió su ano derecha sin decir nada y dejó caer frente a ellos los tres kunai que habían arremetido contra ella.

Los estudiantes evaluaron la situación por escasos segundos, para después convertirse en uno solo con la oscuridad del bosque dejando a la rastreadora en medio del campo, solo esperando.

-Solo hay una forma en la que podrán vencerme – dijo con una voz apagada que sonaba un tanto conocida – depende de ustedes averiguarlo, de otro modo, morirán aquí…

Sus palabras no mostraron cambiar el ánimo de los chicos, quienes continuaron escondidos lo bastante cerca para oírse entre sí.

-Trabajo en quipo… - susurró la chica del cabello grisáceo para después aparecer en el otro extremo del claro.

Hubo unos instantes llenos de tensión antes de que alguna de las os atacara, hasta que Ami corrió por el perímetro del campo, repitiendo rápidamente señas con las manos, atrapando a la rastreadora en uno de sus genjutsu; tras notar que la rastreadora no se movía los otros dos miembros del equipo aparecieron flanqueando a su compañera.

-Tan fácil la vencimos? – indagó Ami

Ninguno de los dos le dio respuesta alguna, y, tras un breve silencio, la castaña levantó una pared de piedra por detrás de ellos y lanzando una oleada de agujas hechas de roca contra la rastreadora; dejando a Ryuji asombrado.

-Un jutsu de sustitución… - susurró mientras golpeaba la pared que había levantado, desprendiendo del centro miles de agujas en dirección hacia el otro lado de la pared.

Después de haber hecho esto, un ligero quejido que se escucho junto con el viento les permitió a los muchachos encontrar el paradero de su contrincante, quien se encontraba recargada en un árbol sacándose una de las agujas.

Al percatarse de la presencia de sus pequeños adversarios, la Ninja desapareció nuevamente entre los árboles.

La castaña o pudo sentir vibración alguna bajo sus pies así que informó a sus compañeros que se encontraba entre las copas de los árboles; ahora era el turno de Ryuji, quien tenía un agudo sentido de la vista.

Observó detenidamente la oscuridad hasta que se percató del brillo de un par de agujas, y lanzó contra ese lugar uno de sus ninjutsus "shuriken rastreadores", y , aunque su objetivo era el correcto, el chico no se percató del clon de agua que se formó tras de el, tomándolo del cuello y presionando un kunai contra el. Una vez que el shuriken rastreador de Ryuji alcanzó su objetivo, la Ninja rastreadora calló del árbol con una nieva herida en su costado.

Eridian hizo un movimiento con su pie derecho y ambas manos simultáneamente, provocando que la rastreadora se hundiera dentro de una profunda zanja que la castaña había creado en el suelo, atrapando todo su cuerpo.

Una vez que la rastreadora fue inmovilizada, Ami apareció repentinamente tras el clon, destruyéndolo y liberando a su nuevo compañero.

-Ustedes funcionan bien como un equipo. – declaro la rastreadora mientras comenzaba a cuartearse el suelo que la rodeaba, para después salir de la zanja donde se encontraba. – Me han vencido como un equipo y eso habla bien de sus capacidades como herramientas de la aldea… felicidades ustedes pasaron.

Tras felicitarlos, la Ninja se retiro la mascara que le cubría el rostro, para que los dos chicos que eran capaces, lo vieran. Ami y Ryuji se sorprendieron notoriamente al ver que su contrincante era nada mas y nada menos que Yamura Midori, la hermana de Ami. Quien después de aquel examen se convertiría en su líder de equipo.


	5. Nueva Misión

**Uff... hacia mucho que no actualizaba este fic... pero bueno... aqui esta xD**

**Dejen algun review por ahi...**

**nos vemos!!!**

**Nueva misión**

**Previamente…**

Tras felicitarlos, la Ninja se retiro la mascara que le cubría el rostro, para que los dos chicos que eran capaces, lo vieran. Ami y Ryuji se sorprendieron notoriamente al ver que su contrincante era nada mas y nada menos que Yamura Midori, la hermana de Ami. Quien después de aquel examen se convertiría en su líder de equipo.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

_Elegí el camino del Ninja, por que encontraba mi felicidad siendo útil a personas que valían mas la pena que yo, personas que aunque fueran mas importantes, eran inútiles, por eso necesitaban que alguien mas hiciera su trabajo, necesitaban armas y yo cumplía con esa función, no importaba nada mas que cumplir todas las misiones a cualquier costo, sin importar nada…_

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Habían pasado varios meses después de la graduación del que ahora era el Equipo Yamura, y siendo que su eficiencia era de mas de un 100% a este equipo se le asignaban grandes cantidades de misiones de rangos A y S, y, aunque solo eran genin, las cumplían a la perfección regresando a su aldea con ocasionales rasguños por parte de Ami y Ryuji.

Una mañana después de que el equipo Yamura regresara de una misión, fueron llamados por el Mizukage para ser informados sobre una nueva. Los chicos aun estaban cansados, pero tras escuchar la orden de su sensei, no dudaron en presentarse ante la mayor autoridad de la Aldea oculta entre la Niebla.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Puesto que Ami, Ryuji y Eridian, se encontraban descansando en la residencia Yamura, que estaba a escasos minutos de la torre del Mizukage, llegaron pronto ante la presencia de este.

-Se que acaban de regresar de una misión, pero ustedes son el único equipo en el que puedo confiar que cumplirán la misión sin poner en riesgo a la aldea o morir… - comenzó el anciano – hace algunos días recibimos un mensaje de Otogakure, quien suponemos que es su Kage, Orochimaru; en el mensaje solicitaba que fuéramos sus aliados en una invasión que planea llevar a cabo dentro de unos días, cerca de las fechas de los Exámenes Chunin…

-Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? – pregunto Ryuji quien se recargaba en la pared, al lado de sus sensei, Midori.

-En su petición decía que dentro de su equipo quería el poder del Gobi, es decir de ti Eridian… - continuó el Mizukage; al momento de decirlo, los rostros de Midori, Ami y Ryuji mostraron un semblante de sorpresa y preocupación – su misión es ir a Konoha, como participantes en los Exámenes Chunin, y vigilen cada uno de los movimientos de los subordinados de Orochimaru, que investiguen e informen sus planes; quiero que garanticen la seguridad de la aldea…

-Si esto es una misión de espionaje, para que requieren de mi presencia? – quiso saber la portadora del Gobi.

-Teniendo en cuenta tu incapacidad, Eridian, para ti, esta misión no es de espionaje, el porque quiero que estés en ella es por que tienes que proteger a tus compañeros… entendido?

Hubo un breve silencio, que después de unos segundos, Midori rompió al acceder a la misión

-Entendido, Mizukage-sama.

El Equipo Yamura estaba a punto de salir de la oficina para enlistarse y salir rumbo al País del Fuego, cuando la voz del anciano se dejo escuchar nuevamente.

-Midori… no dejes que despierte, y Eridian…oculta tu marca y… trata de no matar a nadie…

-No prometo nada… - susurró la castaña mientras cruzaba la puerta con las miradas llenas de terror por parte de quienes se encontraban en la oficina siguiéndola.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

La líder del Equipo Yamura citó a sus alumnos en la entrada de la aldea en exactamente 20 minutos y como era de esperarse, allí estuvieron, llegando simultáneamente. Midori los revisó minuciosamente con la mirada, asegurándose de que llevaran solamente lo necesario para los exámenes Chunin; el primero fue el chico con el mayor control sobre su chakra, Ryuji, vestía ropa cómoda, los típicos pantalones de los shinobi con vendajes en la altura de sus tobillos, con una camisa de color hueso y con su banda sobre su frente, cubierta por su lacio cabello. Después siguió la hermana menor de Midori, Ami; su cabello grisáceo caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros y algunos mechones sobre su frente, cubriéndole ligeramente sus ojos marrones; vestía una especie de kimono azul cielo (n/a algo estilo Sakura…) bajo el cual llevaba una camiseta de red; con una lycra negra que le cubría hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas. Al final estaba la portadora del Gobi, Eridian, llevaba su cabello ondulado recogido en una cola de caballo con un grueso mechón de cabello cubriéndole completamente la mitad izquierda del rostro; donde se encontraba una de las marcas que revelaban su verdadera identidad de Jinchuriki; de la cintura para arriba, vestía una camiseta de red, sobre la cual llevaba un ceñido top que le cubría del pecho hasta la cintura aunque detrás de ambas prendas se podía ver el sobresalir de unos vendajes que usaba sobre el pecho; también, alrededor del cuello llevaba puesta una maltratada banda de la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas, la banda de su hermana…. En la parte inferior usaba unas bermudas de lycra que le llegaban un poco debajo de las rodillas y, unos 10 centímetros debajo, llevaba los vendajes que protegían sus piernas pero que a la vez le permitían sentir lar vibraciones bajo sus pies sin ningún problema.

Tras revisar que sus subordinados portaran también sus armas necesarias, la kunoichi sonrió con un semblante maternal en forma de aprobación.

-Esta bien… si no necesitan alguna otra cosa, vámonos. – ordenó para después dar media vuelta y tomar su camino rumbo a Konoha seguida por los tres genin.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Tardaron solo un par de días para que el equipo llegara a las puertas principales de la aldea en donde se llevarían a cabo los exámenes Chunin. La líder cruzó las gigantescas puertas despreocupadamente seguida por los chicos cuando fueron interceptados por un shinobi de Konoha, Hagane Kotetsu.

-Por sus apariencias puedo ver que vienen a los exámenes… - se dirigió el shinobi a la mayor de las hermanas Yamura.

-Estas en lo correcto… - respondió Midori para después esbozar una tímida pero seductora sonrisa que causó que Kotetsu se ruborizara.

-Emm… me-me permiten sus pases… - consiguió decir después de deshacerse el nudo que tenía en la garganta el shinobi.

-Claro. – respondió la kunoichi tendiéndole los pases de los tres chicos.

Kotetsu los examinó unos segundos y después se los regreso a la chica sin decir palabra alguna, solo contemplando sus bellos ojos marrones.

-Ejjeemm… - se aclaró la garganta Ryuji para que los "adultos" salieran del transe en el que se encontraban, mientras que Ami se cubría la boca para que no se le escapara una risa y Eridian hacía un mohín de fastidio con los ojos.

-Eeh… lo siento…yo… tienen que reportarse con el Hokage… el les asignara un lugar donde quedarse – respondió Kotetsu después de ruborizarse aun mas mientras se rascaba la cabeza como signo de nerviosismo.

-Emm… bueno… gracias ^^ - respondió la kunoichi mientras se despedía con la mano y era presionada por sus alumnos para que avanzaran.

Una vez que Kotetsu se quedó solo contemplando como los ninjas de Kiri desaparecían en la lejanía, su compañero Izumo Kamizuki apareció

-Amigo… eso fue patético…

-¬¬…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Una vez que se encontraron caminando por los pasillos de la torre del Hokage, y después de tener que darles una ligera disculpa por lo que había pasado hace escaso minutos, la jonin de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla y sus subordinados se presentaron ante el Tercer Hokage.

-Yamura Midori, de Kirigakure no Sato, verdad?

-Es todo un honor, Hokage-sama – respondió la kunoichi mientras hacía una reverencia.

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad – dijo el Tercer Hokage mientras daba la vuelta para encarar a los ninjas de la niebla, esbozando una sonrisa – después de todo estamos en paz con nuestros hermanos de Kiri, bueno… - continuó mientras revisaba los expedientes de los genin – su equipo se hospedará en el área norte de la aldea, la primera etapa de los exámenes comenzara mañana a medio día, mientras tanto descansen, paseen por la aldea…

El anciano aún no terminaba de hablar cuando una expresión de sorpresa se dejó ver en su rostro.

-Sucede algo, Hokage-sama? – indagó Midori

-N-no es nada, como les decía, siéntanse como en casa…

-Agradecemos su hospitalidad – concluyó la líder del equipo – con su permiso…

El Equipo Yamura se retiró de la oficina del Tercer Hokage; puesto que la castaña fue la última en salir, sintió la pirada del anciano posada sobre ella y en un acto instintivo, le regreso una mirada fría y atemorizarte, pero desenfocada como siempre.

Una vez que los ninjas de Kiri abandonaron la oficina por completo, el Tercer Hokage hizo llamar Mitarashi Anko, quien llegó casí al instante.

-Hokage-sama… - saludó la kunoichi con una reverencia.

-Anko… necesito que vigiles a esos shinobis de Kirigakure…

-Emm… pudo saber por que?

-Creo que tenemos al Tigre Ciego en la aldea…

-"El Tigre Ciego"? – levantó el rostro claramente confundida.

-Asi es… mejor conocida como el monstruo ciego de Iwagakure…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

-Entonces… que deberíamos hacer? – preguntó la chica del cabello grisáceo.

-Pues… tomando en cuenta que Midori fue a buscar al tipo de la entrada, supongo que lo único que queda es vagar por este lugar… - respondió el único miembro masculino del equipo Yamura.

-Tu que dices Er-chan?

La castaña no respondió; simplemente se limitó a tomar otra dirección a la de sus compañeros.

-Er-chan? – volvió a preguntar Ami

-El que sea su compañera, no quiere decir que soy su amiga o algo por el estilo; solo aléjense de mi… - respondió con una voz fría e indiferente, para después caminar por otra calle mas despejada.

-Jamás he entendido que pasa por su cabeza… - se quejó Ryuji.

Ami soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Nadie lo ha hecho… pero bueno… creo que es mejor que la dejemos sola, ven – cambió de tema la de los cabellos grisáceos – tengo hambre vayamos por algo de comer ^^

-Hey! Espera tan siquiera tienes dinero?! – exclamó el chico pálido mientras su entusiasta compañera tiraba de su brazo.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

La castaña no se había alejado mucho de donde sus compañeros y se encontraba rondado cerca de un puente, desde el cual se podían escuchar los titubeos de una chica entre una clase de conversación.

-P-pero Kiba-kun…

-No tengas miedo, Hinata, a caso no quieres demostrar que tan fuerte eres?

Parecia que era solamente otra aburrida conversación sobre los estúpidos examenes Chunin, así que no le dio mas importancia y siguió con su camino hacia ninguna parte, sin prestarle atención a los chicos que se encontraban sobre el puente; pero al parecer ellos si se percataron de ella.

-Quien es ella? – pregunto un chico de gafas oscuras que al parecer respondía al nombre de Aburame Shino.

-Hu? De quien hablas? – pregunto su compañero, el tal Kiba, mientras volteaba la cabeza para ver a la extraña – hmm… no alcanzo a verle el rostro, puede que sea otra participante de los exámenes…

-Etto… creo que lleva dos protectores… - dijo la chica de la voz tímida.

-Oye tienes razón… - dijo Kiba, secundado por un ladrido por parte del cachorro que estaba debajo de su capucha, sobre su cabeza – Hey tu!!

La castaña sabia que se dirigía a ella, puesto que no _veía _a nadie mas por ahí, pero aun así, no detuvo el paso, ni siquiera cuando sintió las vibraciones que provocaron los pasos que se aproximaban a ella.

Los chicos eran persistentes, puesto que le asumieron llamando y siguiendo por casi 5 minutos, y ya que Eridian no era una persona precisamente paciente, decidió detenerse en seco y encararlos.

-Que es lo que quieren? – pregunto indiferentemente con la cabeza agachada.

-P-perdona solo queríamos saludar, soy Hina…

-No me importa quienes sean, si valoran sus vidas, aléjense de mi… - interrumpió a la chica bruscamente, levantando el rostro dejando ver la parte descubierta de sus rostro.

-Oye! Quien te crees que eres?! – defendió a su compañera el chico que estaba acompañado del perro, quien gruñía a su vez – Solamente intentaba ser amable!

-K-K-Kiba-kun…

-No comiences algo que lamentaras no poder terminar, les sugiero por su seguridad que no me hagan enojar…

-O que? – continuó retándola el muchacho

-O tendré que matarlos… - respondió tranquilamente la castaña mientras la tierra comenzaba a temblar y a cuartearse debajo de ellos, reaccionando a los movimiento de la desconocida quien al levantar el brazo derecho, hizo que una clase de pica de roca se levantara, apuntando hacia los ninjas de Konoha; quienes enseguida tomaron una posición defensiva.

Antes de que el enfrentamiento comenzara; los otros dos miembros del equipo Yamura aparecieron frente a la castaña para calmarla.

-Eridian, tranquilízate. – le ordeno el chico pálido y de cabello azulado mientras aplicaba fuerza en el brazo de la castaña para que deshiciera el jutsu y regresara a la normalidad

-Er-chan, recuerda nuestras ordenes – dijo Ami, captando la atención de la aludida.

La castaña se relajó y dejó caer la pica de roca que había levantado, causando un fuerte golpe sobre la tierra y por lo tanto una amena cantidad de vibraciones, que le permitieron ver la completa silueta de los otros chicos, quienes solo contemplaban confundidos la escena.

-Ninjas de Konoha, - susurro para si misma mientras se liberaba del brazo de su compañero – no me toquen…

-Cálmate, ven vamos a cenar algo, Midori debe estar buscándonos… - la presionó Ryuji mientras se alejaba con su compañera a un lado.

-Lamento lo que pasó, Er-chan puede ser un poco… inestable… - se disculpó Ami

-Ninjas de la Niebla, eh? – respondió Kiba tras ver la banda protectora que la chica llevaba sujeta en el brazo izquierdo – mejor tengan cuidado…

-Ami… - se escuchó a lo lejos la voz indiferente de la castaña que presionaba a su compañera.

-Eh… si lo tomaremos en cuanta, lo siento de nuevo… - se disculpo nuevamente para después seguir a su equipo rumbo a algún restaurante.

-Esa chica… - dijo al fin el chico de las gafas oscuras.

-Es linda, pero rara… - contestó Kiba

-No, sus bandas… una era de Iwagakure, la que llevaba en el cuello, la de la cintura era de Kiri…

-Tienes razón…

-S-sus ojos… - murmuró Hinata – pasaba algo con ellos… cuando te miraron Kiba-kun, no enfocaban nada en particular…

-Hmm… hay que tener cuidado con ellos…


	6. Los Examenes Chunnin parte I

**Waaaaa creo que me emocione un poco xD, pero bueno, espero que no les pese leer xP no es cierto, hmm bueno estoy un poco ocupada si que me voy**

**Espero que les guste y que dejen algun review**

**Ja ne!**

**Los exámenes Chunin**

**--Parte I--**

**Previamente…**

-Esa chica… - dijo al fin el chico de las gafas oscuras.

-Es linda, pero rara… - contestó Kiba

-No, sus bandas… una era de Iwagakure, la que llevaba en el cuelloy la de la cintura era de Kiri…

-Tienes razón…

-S-sus ojos… - murmuró Hinata – pasaba algo con ellos… cuando te miraron Kiba-kun, no enfocaban nada en particular…

-Hmm… hay que tener cuidado con ellos…

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

_Somos lo que somos, no podemos cambiar eso, eso era lo que pensaba antes de los exámenes… ese tiempo que estuve en Konoha cambio mi perspectiva de la vida; no entiendo como ni porque, pero ese chico Naruto; su actitud tiene algo que cambia la de los demás…_

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

El momento de la primera fase de los examenes Chunin había llegado; y los ninjas de Kiri se dirigieron rápidamente a la academia de Konoha, para encontrarse con sus rivales en el salón 301.

Observaban cautelosamente a los demás shinobis que los rodeaban, analizando su confianza, capacidad de controlar su chakra e intentado descifrar sus técnicas, todo para lograr llegar a su objetivo incluso antes de verlos.

Mientras los sus compañeros continuaban con el análisis la castaña sintió las miradas de un grupo de shinobis que les miraban un tanto desconcertados.

-Que pasa, Kiba? – preguntó el rubio con el que se encontraba hablando el chico del día anterior.

-Son ellos… - murmuró Kiba

-Ellos? – pregunto el descendiente del clan Nara.

-Son novatos, como nosotros, ninjas de Kirigakure, pero son extremadamente fuertes… la chica del cabello gris, al costado derecho, creo que su nombre es Ami, el del chico del costado izquierdo lo ignoro, pero la castaña que nos mira, su nombre es Eridian… debemos tener cuidado, hemos visto uno de sus jutsus; algo poco usual…

-Poco usual eh… - murmuro el rubio – hey ustedes!!! Los raros de Kiri!!!

Al escuchar que el chico les llamaba solo se limitaron a mirarlos una vez y dirigirse a otro lugar en el sobrepoblados salón.

-Que les pasa a esos tipos? – preguntó el rubio.

Instantes después, otro genin de Konoha llegó hasta donde se encontraban los novatos Yakushi Kabuto, un chico de lentes y cabello de un tono blanquecino; quien les advirtió que no molestaran a los demas participantes pues su temperamento no era muy bueno, y les hizo platica, dándoles información y consejos, al final les dijo que poseía cartas de identificación; les explico que en ellas poseía información de todos los participantes de los exámenes y que solo se podían activar con su chakra, una vez que después de que el Uchiha consiguiera la información que deseba, los nueve novatos acordaron que debían saber un poco mas sobre los ninjas de Kiri.

-Entonces, cuales son sus referencias? – pregunto el chico de lentes que estaba listo para sacar las respectivas tarjetas

-Pues…-respondió Kiba Mientras se rascaba la barbilla con el dedo, pensando en alguna buena referencia.

-Eridian, es el primer nombre de uno de los miembros… -concluyo Shino

-Hmm si solo saben eso, supongo que será un poco mas interesante – dijo Kabuto mientras se concentraba para después tomar una carta de todo el mazo.

-Su nombre completo es Hiyori Eridian de Kirigakure no Sato… la lider de su equipo es Yamura Midori; sus compañeros: Yamura Ami y Kyrum Ryuji… increible – exclamo el chico de lentes con los ojos abiertos como platos – ha cumplido con 3 misiones tipo A, 5 B , y 14 C, todas sin ninguna herida grave…

Esto ultimo dejo a los novatos tan impresionados como Kabuto.

-Que hay de sus habilidades?

-Lo siento pero no tengo nada de eso…

-Miren… - dijo la Hyuuga – su rostro, en la fotografia esta descubierto… que significa esa marca?

-No puede ser… - exclamo el de lentes aun mas impresionado.

-Que sucede, Kabuto-san? – preguntó la pelirosada tras ver el rostro del chico de los lentes.

-N-No, no es nada

Mientras los ninjas de Konoha discutían y charlaban entre si, los demas participantes los observaban de una manera un tanto hostil.

-Escucharon eso? Dicen que Otogakure es una aldea menor de un país pequeño – comentó uno de los blancos de los shinobis de Kiri; un Ninja con el rostro vendado

-Eso duele – respondió su compañero

-Juguemos un poco con ellos entonces… - continuó el miembro femenino del equipo de la Aldea Oculta en el Sonido.

-Claro, hablan como si fueran ninjas de un nivel mas alto… hay que hacer que agregue esto a sus datos… Los ninjas de Otogakure son un tanto cúreles…

Instantes después, mientras los shinobis de Konoha continuaban en sus "asuntos", los de Otogakure desaparecieron casi al instante para arremeter contra quienes los estaban menospreciando, casuando diferentes reacciones entre los distintos ninjas que se encontraban el salón.

-Eridian… - susurró Ryuji mientras tomaba unos cuantos kunai.

-Espera… - le ordenó la castaña.

En cuestion de segundos los shinobis de Otogakure llegaron a donde los deKonoha, uno atacando al chico de lentes con un par de kunai, que esquivo con facilidad seguido por un golpe del sujeto con el rostro vendado al que apenas esquivó.

Aunque aparentemente Kabuto había esquivado el ataque, el cristal de sus lentes se quebró y cayó al piso dejándolo perplejo.

-Ya veo… así que ese era la clase de ataque… - comentó mientas se quitaba los anteojos.

-Que esta pasando? – intervino el Uchiha – lo esquivó completamente, por que tus lentes…

-Tal vez golpeo su nariz – dijo Shikamaru – tchh, eso es lo que pasa por querer verse bien…

En ese momento, Kabuto vomito el estomago después de que su mirada se habia vuelto borrosa, causando conmoción entre quienes lo rodeaban.

-Interesante… - susurro la castaña que se iba acercando al lugar de la escena, dejando a sus compañeros de lado.

-Er-chan? – preguntó Ami

-Quiero tener una imagen mas clara…

-No eres tan bueno como para ser un veterano que ha tomado el examen por años… - dijo el Ninja de Otogakure que había atacado a Kabuto.

-Escribe esto en tus cartas, - continuo su compañero – los de Otogakure definitivamente se convertirán en Chunnin…

Mientras la atmosfera se iba poniendo cada vez mas tensa, la jinchuriki de Kirigakure levanto un diminuto fragmento del suelo, y lo lanzó contra uno de los ninjas de Otogakure; quien lo atrapo sin ningun esfuerzo y volteo en la direcciond e donde provenía; pero para su sorpresa no había nadie sospechoso en ese lugar.

En tansolo unos segundos Eridian se encontraba tras la Ninja que había atrapado la roca con un kunai presionado contra su cuello.

-Que demonios!? – exclamó Kin, la kunoichi de Otogakure.

-Parece que harán esto mas divertido de lo que pensé … - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en su rostro.

-Quien rayos eres tu? – exclamó el rubio que acompañaba al chico de lentes.

-Alguien con quien desearan jamás enfrentarse… - y tras decir esto, la castaña regresó al lado de sus compañeros con la misma rapidez que con la que se había apartado de ellos.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera hacer algo, una densa nube de huno se dejó ver tras una explosion que captó la atención de los participantes de los Exámenes Chunnin.

-Guarden silencio, insectos!! – ordenó una voz áspera – lamento haberlos hecho esperar, soy el examinador de la primera face de los Exámenes de Selección Chunnin, Morino Ibiki. Ustedes tres de Otogakure no piensen que pueden hacer lo que quieran antes del examen, a caso quieren que los repruebe antes de que hagan el examen?

-Lo sentimos – se disculpó el shinobi del rostro vendado – nos emocionamos un poco es nuestro primer examen…

-Hm, esta es una buena situación para decir lo siguiente… - continuó Ibiki – no se les está pérmitido pelear durante el examen a menos que tengan el permiso de los examinadores; incluso si se les concede el permiso, no pueden matar a su oponente…. Los cerdos que se opongan a mi reprobaran inmediatamente, entendido?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-Hm – exclamó otro de los ninjas de Otogakure – este examen párese suave y fácil…

Una serie de sisas se dejo escuchar por parte de los examinadores.

-Comenzaremos ahora con el primer examen de los Exámenes de Selección Chunnin. Tomen uno de estos números y siéntense en el lugar que los números les indiquen, entonces le pasaremos los exámenes escritos.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

Las palabras "examen escrito" tomaron por sorpresa a más de uno de los ninjas dentro del salón; uno a uno, los participantes fueron tomando sus números hasta que fue el turno de los participantes de Kiri.

-Esto esta bien para ti, Eridian? – pregunto Ryuji

-Recuerda que no soy tan inútil como las demás personas… - respondió la aludida mientras le enseñaba su tarjeta a su compañera.

-143… - dijo Ami para que después la castaña se dirigiera al lugar que le correspondía con mas de una mirada a sus espaldas.

-Esta bien que presente un examen escrito tomando en cuenta que… bueno… ella es… - dudó el chico pálido.

-Tranquilízate, Ryuji, Er-chan tiene sus métodos, se las arreglará – intento tranquilizarlo la chica de cabellos grisáceos.

- -_- todos a los que conozco los separaron de mi – se quejaba con el pensamiento el rubio – que debo hacer!?

-Naruto-kun… - dijo una voz tímida

-Hu? eres Hinata, verdad? Cuando fue que tu…?

-Hagamos lo mejor que podamos ^///^ - intentó animarlo la Hyuuga.

-Claro

-El primer examen tiene unas cuantas reglas importantes; no aceptaré ninguna pregunta así que escuchen cuidadosamente. La primera regla es que a todos se les fueron otorgados 10 puntos al iniciar, el examen escrito consiste de 10 preguntas, asi que cada una vale un punto, el examen es de educación, si tienen mal algún problema se les restará un punto; si tiene tres problemas mal su puntuación será de 7.

"Segunda regla; el pase será determinado por su puntuación total de equipo…

Esto ultimo tomó desapercibidos a muchos equipos incluyendo a los de Kiri.

-Espere un minuto! – exclamó la pelirosada – cómo que la puntuación total del equipo?!

-Silencio! Existe una buena razón para esto, solo siéntate y calla… Ahora que lo saben movámonos a la siguiente regla. Si algún examinador ve que copian o hacen algo similar durante el examen, cada acción hará que pierdan dos puntos.

-Que?

-En otras palabras, habrá personas a quienes se les forzará a que abandonen este lugar sin que sus exámenes sean calificados…

Esto tensó aun más la atmósfera.

-Aquellos que intenten copear sin tomar alguna precaución solo se dañaran a ellos mismos. Todos ustedes quieren convertirse en chunnin, si se consideran ninjas, entonces actúen como uno de primera categoría…

"También, si alguno del equipo tiene un cero, todos los del equipo reprobarán…

Mas tensión…

-El último problema del examen se dará 45 minutos después de que el examen comience. Tienen una hora para terminar…. Comiencen!

Dada la orden… todos los genin comenzaron con su examen…

Los examinadores observaban cuidadosamente a los genin, tomando en cuenta cada uno de sus movimientos. Solo fue cuestión de minutos antes de que la gran mayoría de los genin se dieran cuenta de que el verdadero propósito del examen era probar sus habilidades de recolectar información.

Varios de los ninjas que comenzaron a copiar utilizaron distintas formas de hacerlo, por ejemplo, uno de los de Suna utilizaba un jutsu prácticamente imperceptible; por parte de los de Konoha, Kiba lo hacía con ayuda de su perro Akamaru; y el tipo de Otogakure lo hacia simplemente analizando las ondas de sonido del golpe de los lápices contra la mesa al momento de escribir. Por su parte en el equipo de Kiri, Ami y Ryuji eran extremadamente inteligentes, considerados genios en su aldea, por lo tanto no tuvieron que preocuparse por intentar copiar, aunque ocasionalmente lo hacian, por su parte la castaña simplemente colocó su mano izquierda sobre la pesa para poder sentir las vibraciones del lápiz contra la madera; copiando cuidadosamente los movimientos del Ninja a su izquierda.

Pasaba el tiempo y cada uno de los participantes continuaban recopilando información a su manera hasta que Ibiki detuvo el examen puesto que ya había pasado el tiempo.

-Parece que ya nos deshicimos de los incompetentes… - declaró Ibiki con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro – entonces les daré el siguiente problema, ya que han pasado 45 minutos. Bien, ahora les daré el problema número 10!

La atmosfera se violvía cada vez mas tensa, ahora que ya varios participantes habían sido eliminado por no poder conseguir información correctamente. Esta pregunta era la decisiva y los genin lo sabían.

Pero… antes debo decirles algo… - continuó Ibiki – habrá una regla especial para este último problema…

Antes de que el examinador pudiera concluir, la puerta del salon se habrio, dejando ver a uno de los ninjas de suna que estaba entrando después de… ejem… supuestamente haber hecho algunas necesidades biológicas seguido por otro de los "examinadores"…

-Tienes suerte… - dijo Ibiki mientras el de suna entraba despreocupado – tu show de marionetas no tiene que irse a la basura… - esto cambio la expresión del shinobi – oh bueno… sientate… - Ibiki esperó a que el chico que vestia completamente de negro se sentara antes de continuar – ahora les explicaré, esta última regla es… una regla inútil.

Nadie parecía entender lo que pasaba…

-Primero tendrán que elegir si quieren tomar el décimo problema o no…

-Escoger? – exclamo una kunoichi, que al parecer provenía de Suna – Entonces que sucede si no tomamos el problema?

-Si deciden no tomarlo, todos sus puntos se reducirán a cero. En toras palabras, reprueban y sus otros dos compañeros también.

El silencio del examen se vio invadido por quejas y susurros de desaprobación

-Y aquí esta la otra regla… si eligen tomar el problema y lo tienen mal ustedes… perderan el privilegio de presentar los Examenes Chunnin por siempre!

Esto último no fue muy bien recibido por los genin que estaban mas que estresados por lo que ahora sabían.

-Que clase de regla estúpida es esa!? – exclamo el chico que se habia encontrado con los shinobi de Kirigakure antes del examen – debe haber algunos que han tomado el Examen Chunnin en el pasado!!

-Woof, woof

-Estúpido – susurró la Jinchuriki de Kirigakure que se encontraba delante de Kiba

Después de que Kiba terminara de hablar Ibiki, soltó una risotada que dejo a todos perplejos…

-No tienen nada de suerte… este año yo hago las reglas… es por eso que les doy la opción de renunciar. Aquellos que no tienen la suficiente confianza pueden escoger no tomarlo y presentarlo el año que viene o el siguiente…. Comencemos…. Aquellos que no tomaran la pregunta levanten la mano… una vez que confirmemos sus numeros, les pediremos que se vayan.

Despues de algunos segundos, al fin uno de los participantes levanto la mano.

-Número 50, reprobado, numeros 130 y 111 reprueban junto con él.

Asi fue como uno tras otro, la cantidad de participantes se fue disminuyendo lentamente. Pasaron unos instantes mas antes de que uno de los ninjas de Konoha levantara la mano… aunque después la dejo caer sobre la mesa bruscamente.

-Olvídenlo! No voy a huir de esto!! – exclamo con demasiada confianza – tomare esa pregunta, aunque tenga que ser un genin por siempre, me convertiré en Hokage algún día, sin importar como!!! NO TENGO MIEDO!!! – exclamo el chico para después levantarse de su asiento.

-Lo preguntare una vez mas – continuó Ibiki – esta es la decisión que marcará sus vidas, si quieren renunciar, esta es su oportunidad.

-No retiraré mis palabras – declaro el rubio – ese es mi camino de Ninja!

-_Hm… que chico tan interesante… despertó la incertidumbre de todos…81 estudiantes, eh? Son mas de los que había imaginado. Supongo que no gano nada con esperar mas…_ - pensaba el examinador Ibiki – buena determinación, entonces para la primera prueba todos los presentes aquí… APROVARON!!!

Esto último dejo perplejos a todos.

-Espere! Que significa todo esto?! – exclamo la pelirosada – Pasamos?! Y la décima pregunta?!

Ibiki rió nuevamente

-Nunca hubo tal cosa, o llaman a una pregunta de dos opciones la décima pregunta.

-Que?

-Esperen – exclamó la kunoichi de Suna – entonces los otros nueve problemas fueron un desperdicio?!

-Claro que no, los otros nueve problemas cumplieron con su propósito, el de probar la habilidad de recabar información de cada individuo.

-Habilidad de recabar información?

-Primero – les explico Ibiki – el propósito del examen yace en la primera regla, la decisión de si aprueban o reprueban esta basada en sus equipos de tres, con esa idea las dimos un poco de presión a su equipo…

-Si, si, pude sentir eso en el examen – declaro el rubio de antes.

-Pero estos problemas no podían ser resueltos por ustedes, genin – continuó Ibiki – asi que muchos de los presentes aquí debieron llegar a la conclusión "Debo hacer trampa para obtener puntos". En otras palabras, el examen asumía que todos harían trampa, asi que metimos dos chunnin que sabíamos serian blancos para que copiaran.

-Era demasiado obvio. Sería raro que no lo hubiéramos visto… - declaró nuevamente el rubio.

-Veamos que tan confiado eres después de esto… - le retó el chico de Kirigakure

-Que quieres decir? – se molestó el rubio.

-Pero aquellos que copiaron como tontos reprobaron, claro – continuaba explicando Ibiki – porque? La información puede ser mas valiosa que la vida en algunas ocaciones. En una misión o campo de batalla – continuo mientras se retiraba su banda protectora de la cabeza, dejando ver una serie de cicatrices y heridas en su cráneo, que vendrian siendo masrcas de torura – la información puede ser probada con la vida de las personas…

Esta vista dejó aun mas perplejos a algunos de los estudiantes.

-La información que un enemigo obtiene después de que un tercero la conoce ya no será necesariamente precisa – seguía hablando Ibiki mientras se volvía a poner su banda – recuerden esto: recolectar información incorrecta puede causar un gran peligro para tus compañeros y para tu aldea. Entonces les hicimos recolectar información en forma de copiar y nos deshicimos de aquellos que no servían en este campo.

-Pero… - volvió a hablar la kunoichi de Suna – aun no puedo estar de acuerdo con esa última pregunta…

-Pero esta última pregunta fue la principal del Primer Examen.

-Que quiere decir? – indagó la pelirosada

-Déjenme explicarles – esta pregunta era de "tomar o no tomarla", no necesito decir que era una dolorosa pregunta de dos opciones, aquellos que no la tomaron reprobaron junto con sus equipos. Si escogieron tomarla y no pudieron responderla su derecho a presentar el examen se les retiraría por siempre…

"Era una pregunta bastante insegura. Supongamos que ya son chunnin y su mision es recuperar un documento secreto, el numero de ninjas enemigos, sus habilidades y armamentos son desconocidos y tal vez haya trampas del enemigo, aceptarían esta misión o no? Solo porque sus vidas y las de sus compañeros están en riesgo serían capaces de evitar estas misiones peligrosas?

"La respuesta es no.

"Hay misiones que acarrean grandes peligros, pero no se pueden evitar la habilidad de mostrar tu valor ante tus compañeros cuando es necesario, la habilidad de sobreponerse de una mala situación, eso es lo que buscamos en un Chunnin, un líder de escuadrón.

"Aquellos que no pueden vencer a su suerte en una situación crítica, aquellos que renuncian por que se les da la oportunidad ya que habrá un año que entra, y dejan su mente en temor por causa de un futuro incierto…. Estúpidos como esos no tienen derecho a convertirse en Chunnin.

"Lo que estoy diciendo es que ustedes que escogieron tomar la pregunta ya tienen la respuesta, pueden lidiar con las dificultades contra las que se enfrentarán.

"El Primer Examen de la Selección Chunnin termina ahora, les deseo suerte.

-Oh si!!! Deséenos suerte!!! Yeah!!! – explotó de alegría el rubio

-Tch no pudieron conformarse con pasar… - se quejo la castaña de Kirigakure mientras cruzaba los brazos.

En ese instante una de las ventanas del salón se rompió y un par de kunai volaron para incrustarse en las paredes llevando con ellos una enorme manta y dejando ver a la siguente examinadora de los Examenes Chunnin.

-Todos ustedes, no hay tiempo para estar felices! Soy la Segunda Examinadora Mitarashi Anko!! Vayamos al siguiente exmen! – exclamo la esaminadora mientras recoria el salon con la mirada, que detuvo tras ubicar a los sospechosos equipos de Kirigakure y Otogakure – _Vaya… con que consiguieron pasar, eh?, _SIGANME!

Su entrada no causo tanta euforia como la que ella mostraba…

-Agarra la atmósfera – le susurró Ibiki a la ahora sonrojada shinobi.

-81? – los contó Anko – Ibiki, dejaste que aprobaran 27 equipos? El primer examen debió ser bastante suave…

-Parece que esta ves hay muy buenos estudiantes…

-Oh bueno… hare que mas de la mitad de estos equipos reprueben en el siguiente examen… me estoy emocionando… les explicare los detalles mañana; iremos a otro lugar asi que pregunten a sus maestros Jounin sobre el verdadero punto y hora, eso es todo, retírense!

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

-Waaaa – se estiro la chica del cabello grisaceo – eso qi que fue un poco difícil…

-Vamos Ami, tan rápido te cansaste? – indagó Ryuji mientras caminaba junto con su equipo por los pasillos de la academia.

-Pues yo esperaba algo un poco mas fácil…

-Tch, si que eres inútil – susurró la castaña mientras esquivaba a varios estudantes que caminaban en su direccion contraria.

-Vamos Er-chan dame un respiro, no soy tan buena como… - la chica no pudo concluir si frase, ya que había chocado contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien…

-Maldicion, por que siempre tengo que toparme con mocosos – dijo el chico de Suna que habia entrado al salon antes de que Ibiki dijera la susodicha regla, mientras se agachaba un poco para ver el rostro de la chica – por que una mocosa como tu esta en estos examenes?

-Por que puedo, algun problema?

-No me presiones niña, puede que no pueda matarte, pero puedo mandarte de regreso a tu aldea con algunos huesos rotos…

En ese momento Eridan se colocó en medio de ambos.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene dejaras de molestar…

-O que? una enana como tu me hara daño?

-Yo no tengo miedo a matarte – declaro la castaña en un tono frío y un tanto divertido mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre la pared de concreto y comenzaba a sacar de ella una docena de agujas Senbon hechas de piedra.

-Kankuro… - intervino una voz seca, fría; una voz que la castaña encontraba extrañamente familiar – no empieces de nuevo.

-Tch, ellos empezaron…

En ese momento, el chico de la voz fria dio un paso adelante.

-Quienes son ustedes? – indagó

-Yo pregunto lo mismo… - respondió la castaña mientras regresaba las agujas de vuelta a la pared.

-Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara…

Las facciones de la castaña se vieron casi imperceptiblemente cambiadas tras escuchar el nombre del chico, quien ya se habia dado cuenta del daño en los ojos de la chica.

-Gaara… - susurro Eridian para después regresar a su indiferente y habitual rostro – apártense…

Entonces se abrieron paso entre el chico pelirrojo y su hermano mayor junto con el resto de su equipo.

-No escuche tu nombre… - se volvio a dirigir a ella el chico de Suna

-… Sabes cual es mi nombre…- respondió la castaña mientrs se adentraba entre la multitud seguida por sus compañeros, quienes estaban claramente confundidos, como los ninjas de Suna.

**.:º-º-º-º:.**

A la mañana siguiente los 27 equipos se juntaron donde sus profesores les habían indicado; un lugar que les sorprendió mas aún que el examen pasado.

-Este es el lugar donde el segundo examen se llevara a cabo – declaro Anko – el área de entrenamiento 44 , también conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte…


End file.
